ogmtarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Iaquinto
|death= |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |height= |hair=White |eyes=Brown |skin=White |actor= |hidec= |family=Benjamin Iaquinto Emma Scutigliani-Iaquinto Victoria Iaquinto Roy Iaquinto |affiliation=The Terranova Crime Family The South Garcia Gang |hideg= |businesses=Recruiter Mobster |vehicles=}} Joshua Iaquinto commonly known as Joey Q is an with Sicilian roots born in the great city of . Joshua was born to reputed mafia soldier Benjamin "Benny Cues" Iaquinto. Iaquinto was imprisoned in juvenile hall for three years during his teenage years mainly for the distribution of large amounts of cocaine and heroin in the medium-class neighborhoods of L.V., after his release, he was united with his family and friends for a good few years and resumed his criminal activities as an associate of the Terranova syndicate in which his father maintained a reasonable rank. Consequently, he was sent out to alongside the sons of numerous made men; Andrew Galluzzo, David Barone, Leonard Tramontana and Iaquinto himself in order to successfully establish and lead the South Garcia Gang; a recruitment gang meant to recruit potential associates for the the Terranova crime family back in Las Venturas. History Early Life Iaquinto grew up in one of the high-class areas of called , together with the sons and daughters of many other mobsters alligned with the Terranova syndicate. Mostly the sons of Peter Nicifora; Christopher and Joseph, together with the nephews and nieces of Vincent Scozzari carrying the last name of Alphonse Fragiacomo. Despite residing in one of the classiest areas in the wealthy city, Joshua became a street thug often performing criminal activities such as robbery and burgarly whilst slowly growing into the life of the drug-trade distributed to him by his father Benjamin Iaquinto, a made man in the northern districts of Las Venturas under Vincent Scozzari, whom Joshua considered an uncle. Once reaching the age of sixteen, Iaquinto became involved with extortion and the real drug-trade, which was mostly implemented on school. Drugs such as and were smuggled into the school and sold for an usual price to the students; this all done with the aid of the sons of the potential mobsters in the rising Terranova family, although also with the white street gangs from the lower-class areas in the city who also studied at the same school. In the meantime, students were extorted and were demanded money in exchange for protection, mostly alternative individuals were extorted such as the loners and the smaller ones. Juvenile Hall The continuous drug-trade, extortion and other dark activities cast by the numerous Italian-Americans on the high-school went well and brought phenominal income to the teenagers, in the meantime developing their streetsmart and knowledge in the criminal underworld, going hand-in-hand with the contacts the group gained, and their fathers being reputed mobsters in the most famed crime family of the city wasn't a bad addition, either. Regardless of being the 'boss' of the small crime-ring they had formed around the school, Iaquinto was caught by the authorities of drug possession and extortion caught accidentally on tape by the school hallway cameras. Therefore, Iaquinto was charged with these illegal commitments and was thrown into Juvenile Hall for three years, his 'uncle' and father limiting the jailtime with the political power they possessed within the city. Despite the imprisonment in juvy, Iaquinto remained to control the black market trade in the school, yet his power was limited excessively; he still obtained marvellous amounts of money during his time in the hall. Category:Italian-Americans Category:Sicilian-Americans Category:Mobsters Category:Mafio Category:Gangster Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Criminals